


Solar Fire

by GitaniPrincipessa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitaniPrincipessa/pseuds/GitaniPrincipessa
Summary: A friendly bet over a sparring match. What could possibly go wrong?-------------A commission for a close friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryofstarfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryofstarfall/gifts).



The Vytal tournament was looming large, and to say Pyrrha was on edge would be doing it a disservice. She had been too young the last time to compete, and even all the championships she had won couldn’t prepare her for the sheer size of the coming fight. Still, she shouldered it with a smile, as much as she did everything else. But her friends did find her on the training field more often than not these days. She had to make sure that every eventuality had a counter. She had to push herself.

“You’ve been out here for hours.” The voice threw her off. Had she been so wrapped up in her training that she hadn’t even noticed someone approach? “Don’t you ever take a break?”

Lowering her weapon, Pyrrha looked around, meeting the steel gaze of a friend. “Sun,” she greeted with a smile. “Don’t you ever announce yourself?”

“I just did,” he replied with a shrug and a lazy smile. His tail flicked behind him as he stepped onto the field with her. “And you jumped like you’d been shot.”

Pyrrha frowned, folding her arms(an interesting feat to watch, considering the polearm in her hand). “I did not.”

Sun laughed. “You totally did. I saw it.” He was met with a silence, though her face betrayed her smile. “Just admit it, Pyr. Even the Invincible Girl can get startled.”

With a roll of her eyes, Pyrrha uncrossed her arms, calling Akouo to her arm from where it had fallen during her last exercise. “Are you going to train, Sun? Or are you just going to get in my way?”

“Well, I figured you could use a little company.” Reaching behind himself, he pulled his staff out, snapping it out to its full length. “If you don’t mind a sparring partner, that is.”

Well that hadn’t been what she had been expecting. Nobody wanted to spar with the Invincible Girl unless they were Cardin. With a small smile, Pyrrha dropped into her fighting stance. “If you think you can handle it, I’d love to spar.” It would be a great test of her speed. She knew he was fast. Maybe not Ruby levels of fast, but still more than enough to keep her on her toes.

“Oh I can handle it.” He probably couldn’t, but since when had Sun known what was good for him. As he too, dropped into his usual fighting stance, he paused. “How about a little bet.”

“Hm?” Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow at him. “Someone’s awfully cocksure. What’s the bet?”

“Loser pays for lunch.”

This was going to be simple. “You’re on.”

Clash after clash, his weapons met her shield. He pushed her from one end of the field to the other, his onslaught relentless. He was fast, but she was faster. And shotguns or no, nunchucks weren’t the brightest weapon to bring to a swordfight. Still, he gave as good as he got as they danced around the training field. The final blow knocked one of his nunchucks in the air and stalled him out with the point of a spear at his throat.

Pyrrha smirked as she lowered her shield. “I think that means lunch is on you.”

Sun snickered, giving the woman a deep bow as soon as the tip of the spear was away from his neck. “I bow to a skill much greater than my own.” Tail flicking from side to side, Sun righted himself, hoping next to Pyrrha and slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Alright, Miss Nikos. Where am I taking you for lunch?”

Carefully slipping from his grip, Pyrrha headed to the locker room to put her weapons and other gear away. “There’s this little hole-in-the-wall place I know of. Meet me on the landing pad outside of Beacon tomorrow.”

Sun grinned broadly. He looked like he was two second from starting to bounce with glee. To be fair, he probably was. “You bet!”

“Don’t be late,” she teased with a gentle elbow to his rib.

“My Lady, I am _offended!_ ” Sun took a step back, hand pressed against his chest in mock offence. “I have been _many_ things in my life. But late? Heavens forbid!” He chuckled for a moment before his hand moved to crook a finger under Pyrrha’s chin. “Especially when my date is as stunningly beautiful as you.”

She pulled her head from his touch with a roll of her eyes and a smile. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Ah, but persistence might.” He beamed.

She turned to look at him  for a moment, his broad, childish smile making her giggle for a moment. “We’ll see. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sun.”

“Definitely.” He watched her walk away, letting her turn the corner before pumping his fist in the air. “Yes!” He was so going to rub the fact that he had a date in Sage’s _face_ when he got back to the dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Afternoon

Sun was bouncing as he waited by the dock at the school. Sure he had to beg Neptune and Scarlet for a little extra cash to settle this bet, but he wasn’t regretting it yet. After all, he got to spend the afternoon with  _ Pyrrha Nikos _ . Who else could say that?

Her team.

_ Shut up, inner voice! Don’t ruin this! _

Pyrrha, for her part, had dressed fairly plainly. A simple shirt and skirt combination that drew the eye along the curve of her waist and neck. She hoped it was casual enough. She wasn’t used to just....going out. She approached Sun with a bright smile and a small wave. “I’m sorry! I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

Sun shook his head. “Not at all.” He had been standing there for about half an hour, but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. If he had stayed in his dorm room he wouldn’t have heard the end of it from Scarlet or Sage. Offering Pyrrha his arm, Sun led her to one of the quickly filling airships that so frequently passed between Beacon and Vale. “So tell me about this little ‘hole-in-the-wall’ I’m treating you to.”

“It’s run by an old Mistrali family that came to Vale a couple of generations ago.” Pyrrha smiled just thinking about it. “It’s the only place around here that I can truly get a taste of home.”

_ Wow, her smile. _ “Yeah? What’s your favorite?”

“They make the best Fasolada  I’ve ever had outside of my own house.”

“High praise indeed. I’ll have to give it a try.”

Pyrrha’s smile brightened at that. “You’ll love it.”

As she lapsed into silence, Sun watched her face, looking for a shift in expression that might clue him in on just what was going through her head right now. He wanted to make sure that she had the best time she could with him. Man, he really liked the way her small smile made her eyes light up. How defined her cheeks were. The gentle slope of her neck.

Oh shit, he was staring. Quickly he averted his gaze, a light flush rising to his cheeks. Whoops. Glancing back at her for a moment, he paused. Had- had her smile widened?  _ Did she know he had been staring at her? _  Well shit. Now he felt like just a fan. Her smile did look nicer now, though.

The airship landed and Sun allowed Pyrrha to lead the way to the restaurant. Trofí Gia Tin Psychís, she called it.  _ Food for the Soul. _ He had to admit, he liked the sound of that. The two chatted idly about nothing, Sun perking when a stray comment about his team earned him a giggle out of her. And the embarrassed blush that came to her cheeks when he commented on it just made him grin all the harder.

He would have tormented her more, but she was saved by their timely arrival at the restaurant. Sun stepped forward to take the lead, asking for a table for two with a sly smirk at the hostess who, to her credit, gave a knowing smile in return as she showed them to their seats. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at him, but he only grinned at her, his tail flicking behind him. Once they sat down, he carefully wound it around his own leg to keep it out of the way.

The waiter who had come over to greet them seemed to know Pyrrha. Not surprising, given how popular she was, but clearly he had waited on her before. She slipped back into her native tongue for a moment, and Sun had to pause so he could process exactly what she had said. His Mistrali still wasn’t that great.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised that Pyrrha would like a Louisa though. He found it a bit much, but then again...he drank sage tea, so he supposed he couldn’t judge. As the waiter walked away, Sun smiled. “They seem to like you here.”

“Well like I said before, their family is from Mistral. It’s nice to be able to talk to someone you have a shared culture with, you know?”

“Yeah.” Honestly that’s why he wanted to spend time with her. She wasn’t like the rest of his classmates that he got to see every day and she got some of the things he was growing to love about Mistral. Plus she was sweet and funny. What more could a guy ask for? “Plus I don’t think many people who come here actually bother to talk to the workers.”

“The same can be said of any restaurant.”

“Well yeah, but these mom and pop shops get it worse than most, I’d figure. Hipsters wanting to be able to say they’ve gone to a place you’ve never heard of, that kind of thing.”

Pyrrha giggled again. “I suppose you have a point there, Sun.”

“I  _ always _ have a point,” Sun replied, puffing out his chest indignantly. It deflated with a laugh at his friend’s skeptical expression.

The lunch was nice, and the company was nicer. As the two shared wild stories about their schooling and teammates, they hadn’t realized just how long they had actually been talking. Even as Sun paid the tab, leaving the rest of what he had borrowed from Scarlet and Neptune as a tip, they continued. Now they seemed content simply to wander the streets, Pyrrha pausing at the occasional window to look at a weapon or piece of jewelry. The sun was setting when they finally made their way back to Beacon.

As they stepped back onto school grounds, Pyrrha hummed slightly, turning to Sun. “Today was wonderful. Thank you.”

“Hey. Let it never be said that Sun Wukong goes halfway when settling a bet.” He gave an over-exaggerated bow, taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it with a wink.

Pyrrha giggled again, taking her hand back from him. “You will not hear me perpetuate such lies, I swear.” She leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his cheeks before beginning to walk away with a wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sun!”

Sun smiled, waving back. “See you then, Pyr!~”

His teammates were not going to let him live down the dopey grin. he returned to the dorm room with.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than I'm used to please bear with me. Thanks, Chris for commissioning me! This is a lot of fun to write


End file.
